Marmaduke
Marmaduke is a newspaper comic strip drawn by Brad Anderson from 1954 to the present day. The strip was created by Anderson, with help from Phil Leeming (1955–1962) and later Dorothy Leeming (1963–1969), and (since August 2, 2004) Paul Anderson. The strip revolves around the Winslow family and their Great Dane, Marmaduke. The strip on Sundays also has a side feature called "Dog Gone Funny", in which one or more panels are devoted to dog anecdotes submitted by the fans. Anderson, who says he draws on Laurel and Hardy routines for his ideas, received the National Cartoonists Society Newspaper Panel Cartoon Award for the strip in 1978. Characters * Marmaduke – A Great Dane owned by the Winslow family * Phil – Patriarch of the Winslow family * Dottie – Matriarch of the Winslow family * Barbara – The Winslows' older child * Billy – The Winslows' younger child * Mr. and Mrs. Snyder – The Winslows' neighbors * Carlos – The Winslows' cat Reception Brad Anderson won the National Cartoonists Society's Reuben Award for Newspaper Panel Cartoon in 1978,Marmaduke, bio at wikipedia:United Feature Syndicate website and the George Arents Pioneer Medal for Syracuse University alumni in 1999.ARENTS AWARD WINNERS, Syracuse University Magazine 1999: "The strip ... now syndicated in more than 600 newspapers worldwide." Marmaduke continues to be widely syndicated, and is popular with readers: attempts to cancel Marmaduke have drawn protest, such as those by readers of The Toronto Star in 1999, of the Sarasota Herald Tribune in 2007, and of the Chicago Sun-Times in 1986.Our readers show their loyalties, wikipedia:Chicago Sun Times, October 1, 1986 Despite this, its longevity and perceived monotonyLaughing at, not with, the comics, Troy Reimink, wikipedia:Grand Rapids Press: "The daily comic strip strikes me as such a moldy, arcane form of entertainment, based on tired jokes repeated ad nauseam until the end of time. We get it: Garfield likes lasagna. Marmaduke is big." have been noted by satirical publications such as The OnionSome Old Man Still Churning Out Marmaduke, The Onion, March 14, 2008 and have made it the butt of jokes. : "Marmaduke has arguably spent 50 years retelling the same two jokes – Marmaduke is a dog with some human qualities, and Marmaduke is gargantuan – but the Star's attempt to drop it in 1999 sparked a reader revolt." It has become "a hot source of retro-ironic-subversive humor." For example, a blog called "Joe Mathlete Explains Today's Marmaduke"Marmaduke Explained deconstructs the strip to offer an alternative explanation for what's happening in the drawing.NPR Story about Marmaduke Explained: " Let's be clear. No one thinks Marmaduke is funny. ... However, someone explaining Marmaduke – that's funny."CNN Article which mentions Marmaduke Explained Another blog called "Marmaduke Can Vote" gives each panel a political slant,Marmaduke Can Vote while "The Marmaduke Project" re-imagines Marmaduke in other forms.Marmaduke Project In his satirical analysis at The Comic Strip Doctor, David Malki of Wondermark ranked Marmaduke among "the worst newspaper comic strips" alongside Heathcliff, Family Circus and Dennis the Menace.The Comic Strip Doctor – Marmaduke There was one episode of "Garfield and Friends" in which the cartoon was purposely making mistakes, at the end Garfield calls Odie in which Odie was replaced by Marmaduke. Animated series adaptation Ruby-Spears produced Marmaduke segments for the 1980 animated series Heathcliff, whose title character was also based on a comic strip character. In this animated version, the male characters were voiced by Paul Winchell and the females were voiced by Russi Taylor. Motion picture adaptation A live-action Marmaduke movie, in which the Winslows and their dog move from Kansas to California, was released on June 4, 2010.Owen Wilson to Voice Famous Comic Strip Character "Marmaduke" References * Strickler, Dave. Syndicated Comic Strips and Artists, 1924–1995: The Complete Index. Cambria, CA: Comics Access, 1995. ISBN 0-9700077-0-1. External links *National Cartoonists Society Awards *[http://www.gocomics.com/marmaduke Today's Marmaduke strip at comics.com] Category:American comic strips Category:Fictional dogs Category:Comic strips started in the 1950s Category:Fictional characters from Kansas Category:Comics about dogs